


Making Up For Lost Time

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may have lost too much of his life in Azkaban but Sirius is determined to enjoy the life he has now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up For Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/gifts).



Sirius sniffed deeply and appreciatively the minute that he stepped inside Grimmauld Place. The air was filled with the scent of a mixture of spices along with melted butter, sugar, chocolate and alcohol. In his animagus form the smell would have been almost overwhelming but as a human it was sheer perfection. The further that he walked into the house, the stronger the scent became until he ended up in the kitchen.

Almost every single surface was covered in baking paraphernalia or baked goods that were cooling and in the centre of it all stood Remus, liberally dusted with flour and a streak of chocolate on one cheek. Sirius couldn’t hold back the grin as he saw the large percentage of chocolate food items scattered around; of course Remus wouldn’t be able to resist indulging himself and his chocolate obsession. Over the years (although he had missed far more years than he would have liked due to his incarceration in Azkaban), he had seen Remus in many situations but seeing him like this was one of his favourites. Along with Remus studying or working, Remus in bed, Remus duelling or, if he was being perfectly honest, Remus doing pretty much anything was his favourite. He just was grateful that, his innocence having been proved, that he got to see Remus like this at all, that they had been able to resume their relationship.

The sight that took Sirius back about fifteen years to the tiny little flat that he and Remus had shared off Diagon Alley once they had graduated from Hogwarts. While Sirius had been out at the Auror Academy and then later working for the Ministry, Remus had worked as a writer from home as well as working the odd shift at Flourish and Blotts. When the war had progressed and both the shifts and the writing work had started to dry up as people became more and more suspicious, the sight of Remus baking was a familiar one. With very little to do, Remus would bake copious amounts before offloading the spoils onto all of their friends; what was left by the ever bottomless pits of James and Sirius of course.

“Don’t you think you’ve gone a little bit overboard Rem? It’s only going to be the two of us and Harry.”

“I know that. But it’s not only Harry’s first Christmas with us that he will remember but it will be his first family Christmas. I mean, I know that he’s been to Weasley family Christmas’ and they think of him as one of them but it’s first one with us. You know … with pack.”

Remus blushed slightly at his words but Sirius just smiled. He loved the fact that Moony had claimed Harry as pack as soon as he was born, just as Padfoot had. What Sirius loved even more was the fact that Remus was right and that they were finally going to have a proper family Christmas. He was quite willing to admit that he and Remus had probably gone slightly over the top – in terms of presents and decorations - but they had a lot of Christmas’ to make up for. Making his way across the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist, pressing a kiss against the tempting curve of Remus’ neck.

“What are you baking now? Do you not think you’ve made enough already?” Sirius’ eyes lit up as he recognised the mixture in the bowl and the bowl of melted chocolate under several charms to keep it at the right temperature. “My favourite cookies! Rem, you spoil me.” Sirius stole a kiss as he simultaneously stuck his fingers in the bowl and swiped some of the dough.

“How long is it going to take you to finish?”

“About ten minutes. Why?”

“We have three hours until we need to pick Harry up from Kings Cross. I was thinking that you finish the cookies and then we can take the bowl of chocolate up to bed. I want to see if you react that saw way when I lick it off you. We can always buy more on the way back from picking Harry up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/148562.html)


End file.
